From Beyond Tomorrow 2
by Koneko 2
Summary: From 25 years in the Future, Richie came only to stop Ash from winning the Pokemon League


I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. It belongs to them *points*  
I've only ever watched the North American Dub.So that is the only Info I have to go on. My take on why Ash didn't win. The Hero always win. (of course I know he didn't win because they wanted to keep the show going).   
Good or Bad, I'd love to hear what you think so far..  
  
  
  
  
  
**The Past, Indigo Plateau**  
  
Richie blended in with the fans inside the crowded stadium. He'd woken up dazed and slightly disoriented, The least foggy part of his mind knew where he was and why he was there. He just couldn't remember the time change and didn't really remember the day before it, Just a few glimpses of his grandfather telling him to do his best. Patting his pocket he assured himself that the most important item was still there. Walking past an Officer Jenny that was comforting a lost child he walked into the central office. It was the lunch hour and there was a very interesting match going on the Ice field so he saw almost nobody save a few of the girls that worked in the trainer registration office. Two flights of stairs and one long hallway later he found the Main Office. He opened the pokedex his grandfather had made some improvements on and hooked it up to the computer, Watching the text scroll by as he carried out his mission.  
  
  
Level one security bypassed.  
Level two security bypassed.  
Enter password: *******  
Welcome to the Pokemon League Database.  
Enter trainer's name: Ash Ketchum   
Please wait...  
  
Loading...  
  
Name: Ash Ketchum  
Age: 11  
Sex: Male  
Badges: 8  
Hometown:Pallet Town  
Trainer ID# 27142  
Last Round won 3  
  
Uploading...  
  
Name: Richie K   
Age:11  
Sex:Male  
Badges:9  
Hometown:Pallet Town  
Trainer ID# 27143  
Last Round won 4  
  
  
  
He sighed and closed the pokedex while the text was still scrolling. If Ash made is as far as the 5th round the computer would select him as the next opponent no matter what number really came up. He opened it again to check the status and unplugged it when he was sure it was done. The rest from now on was up to him alone.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
He found Ash talking to Gary outside the stadium, Or at least Ash was listening to Gary talk to his/fans/. When Richie was younger Gary had once told him that this was the day that changed him the most inside. The day he lost, He never really regained the self-confidence he'd felt until then, He never let it show, however. He liked Gary a lot but it was Ash that he watched carefully. He had to stop himself forcibly from running up to him and introducing himself. *Yeah Richie* He thought,*That will go off real well.."Hey IM Richie! Your Son from the Future "*  
Drumming his fingers on his pokeballs he continued to watch Ash as Gary rode off.   
He watched as Brock and Misty ran up to Ash and shouted a few things then they all ran off together. He opened his pokedex and checked. Ash had a match on the grass field next. He waited a bit and ran after them to watch the Match.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
It wasn't until after the match that Richie realized he'd taken more after him than he could have thought possible having grown up without him. They had the same style of battling and almost some of the same pokemon. His own Pikachu Sparky was a descendent of the Pikachu that stood at Ash's Side. They were even dressed alike in different color shades, But that was his Grandmother's fault she'd dressed them that way. Somewhat to his surprise, he spotted his Grandparent's sitting together in the crowd.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Richie sat near the back of the restaurant enjoying a Ice Cream sundae he'd treated himself to. He'd nearly knocked it over when his grandmother came in and demanded to see the Chef about borrowing his kitchen. Being more or less a participant in the league he didn't have to pay and so walked out the back door unnoticed by anyone as the rest of the "Ketchum" group came in for dinner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc  
  
  



End file.
